charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
DJ Pon-3
DJ Pon-3, or Vinyl Scratch, is a female unicorn pony disc jockey whose names were given by fans. She makes several appearances in theseries, films, animated shorts, IDW comics, and chapter books. She is unnamed in the show and the films, being referred to as simply "DJ" during the reprise of the song This is Our Big Night, but she is named in merchandise, including a trading card which states that "DJ Pon-3 is actually a stage name, and her real name is Vinyl Scratch." She also appears in the "There's a Pony For That" commercial and other promotional material. Design Color While DJ Pon-3's coat appears white in Suited For Success due to the lighting of the scene, a layout artist on the show noted that the character model's coat color is actually a very pale yellow, specifically the 24-bit hex triplet #FEFDE7. This is more clearly seen in the episodes A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 and Magical Mystery Cure. Her coat color in the DJ Pinkie Pie game is the same, while her Playful Ponies toy is white. Her eye color is also shown in the episodes A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 and Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 to be moderate cerise, the same as that of Rainbow Dash and many other ponies. Cutie Mark DJ Pon-3's cutie mark is the mirror image of two bridged eighth notes. It appears as such on the show, on a trading card, and on websites (all showing the left side of her body), but appears non-mirrored (when showing the right side of her body) on her toy, on the Season 2 poster, and on websites. In the IDW comics'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #11 story neigh anything..., Shining Armor's flashback shows her getting her cutie mark watching him, Poindexter, 8-bit and Gaffer perform to get the attention of Princess Cadance. Depiction in the Series DJ Pon-3 first appears in Suited For Success for a brief three-second moment during the opening of Rarity's first fashion show, operating a turntable with her unicornmagic. During the post-wedding party in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Pinkie Pie pulls her up from under the turntable and they spin the records. She briefly lifts her glasses, revealing her magenta-colored eyes before closing them and nodding to the beat. During What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me in Magical Mystery Cure, she appears at Sugarcube Corner as one of the ponies Fluttershy fails to make laugh. She makes a cameo appearance in a crowd shot in Simple Ways. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, she is shown providing music during Pinkie Pie's song The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts and reveals her magenta-colored eyes again. She makes another brief background appearance near the beginning of Inspiration Manifestation. Quotes : "Baby you can haul my cart! Yes I'm gonna be a star! Baby you can haul my cart! And maybe I love you! Beep beep'm beep beep yeah!" : — Friendship is Magic Issue #9 page 16 : "Wanna make somethin' of it?" : — Friendship is Magic Issue #10 cover A : "Alright everypony! Let's hop on Equestria's newest dance craze... Do 'the Navigator'!" : — Friendship is Magic Issue #10 page 14 : "Pinkie Pie parties. DJ Pon-3 parties HARD." : — Enterplay collectible card game card Let's Get This Party Started, Gen Con Indy 2013 demo version and α #114 U and α #ƒ32 versions : "Rising Star? Yeah, his music is pretty sick. And the louder you play it, the better it sounds." : — Enterplay collectible card game α #75 C card of Rising Star : "If you thought ''that one was good, just wait until my next mix!" : — Enterplay collectible card game Canterlot Nights expansion set card #194 UR of DJ Pon-3 : "...''" : — MLPEG.com Credit * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Ponies Category:Female Category:TV characters Category:Characters who love to party Category:Film characters Category:Blue Hair Category:Musicians Category:Cartoon characters Category:Mute Category:Tomboys